The 3-Leg Night Fury
by drama-tic1
Summary: Dabbles of what might happen if Hiccup was turned into a Night Fury and lost his memory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Credits: If it reads like yours or someone else's, it probably is, thanks to all the great FanFic authors that inspired me to start my own writing.

Hiccup woke up on all threes... Yup, there is definitely something wrong with me, he thought. The metal leg was not there, and a nauseous feeling made the skies whirl and his eyes rolled before faltering to the ground on his left side. He shook his head, took a couple deep breaths and steadied himself in the ground. He slowly became aware of his surroundings, and the 2 flaps attached to his back. 'wow, I have wings.' he thought. He flexed and moved his wings tentatively, feeling the muscles and veins attached to them, then tucked them neatly to his sides. Somehow this was not unnatural to him. He was surrounded by a dense forest of evergreens, and the birds chirping and bunnies hopping away let him know it was Spring time.

'Where am I? How did I get here? I... Who... am I? and why do I feel like I should have a metal leg..!?'

He took extra care when standing up, placing the majority of his weight on his front legs, and noticed that he was missing the lower half of his left hind leg. 'is this where the metal leg should have been? ...why... metal leg...?' He was perplexed at his own thoughts and felt a slight headache coming on. 'best not to dwell on it too much for now...' He decided to explore the area a bit first.

The sleek Night Fury is covered in dark scales with an undertone of rich crimson. Eyes the shade of glistening emerald danced their gaze at everything that moved the slightest with utmost interest. His ears picked up a soft, constant trickling. He walked, or rather, hopped slowly towards the sound of running water. Everything looked strange, yet familiar to him. He stared at a line of ants running up and down a tree collecting the sap and everything in between back to their underground nest. 'I've never looked at ants from this angle before...' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Credit: All Great FanFic Authors.

Wishing upon a star is risky business. The old adage of "be careful what you wish for" was coined after yet another poorly executed starry wish.

You see, there's actually more to wishing upon a star than meets the eye. There's complicated underlying requirements that has to be met prior to performing the wishing, and most of it actually comes from the star itself, not the person doing the wishing. Yup, it's the stars that choose their rules, not humans.

So most people choose a falling star to wish upon. The rule is more apparent: Chant your wish completely before it disappears from the sky. But how many people actually get their wish granted when they did just so? Not a great many, because the stars themselves determine how many times you were supposed to chant your wish before it decides to grant it. They are also trying to stop themselves from burning up, you see. Most of them just rush through the sky without even listening to anything that sounds like a whisper from the grounds beneath them.

Yup, another rule is that they have to be listening at the time you wish. What, did you think that every single one of those stars are just so eager to grant you a wish? They are light year away and could hardly care less. So it is also known that if you have to wish on a stationary star, you choose one that does not twinkle or flicker, so that you know at least their eyes are open and watching and might actually decide to listen in on your wishing.

As mentioned before, there are other complicated underlying requirements for wishing upon a star besides the two stated above. But Hiccup being Hiccup, has inadvertently satisfied all requirements before he even knows it. So one night after a particularly taxing day of juggling his chieftain duties, placating a distraught fiancé, and rekindling with a long lost mother, he decided to go into the forest to let out his frustrations at the skies above.

He lets it all out. How he shouted his heart out with all his frustration with himself and grief over his father's death and the fear of not measuring up to expectations. How he loved Astrid and his mum and Berk and everyone in it. How he wished Stoic was alive and Toothless has full set of tail fins. How he wanted to get away from it all and just explore the world and find other Night Furies and forget the earlier part of his life ever happened.

And it so happened a star was listening that night. Actually, two, because it was a Double Pulsar class star. Those of you who don't know, a Pulsar star actually emits light beams and rotate the light beams just like a light house does, just much faster making it seem like it's pulsating. Sometimes they come in twins and two Pulsar stars will revolve around each other, giving a disco globe type of affect.

So let's review the known Wishing upon a Star rules: 1, Chant your wish completely while it is visible/lighted in the sky. 2, The star has to be listening in at the time. 3, Other unknown underlying requirements apply.

Oh, and there is one particular rule that people just are not willing to accept because of course there are so many stars to grant wishes that it didn't make any sense to them: You can only get one wish at a time. Again, it's the stars making the rules, not the humans.

Now if you had multiple wishes, the last one you wished for is the one that actually counted. And just like a Zippleback with 2 heads that seemed to contradict each other at times, a Double Pulsar star also has trouble with deciphering and what each star heard when their eyes were not always pointing in the same direction as they spun past each other rather quickly. When they came to a consensus, this is what they decided upon:

"I wish….. I can be…. A Night Fury…. And forget everything else…."

Yeah, so….. 3-Leg Night Fury it is.


End file.
